Let's runaway
by ForeverGone1
Summary: ALL HUMAN! So Adrian and Rose are dating and Dimitri and Rose are really close friends.When Adrian hurts Rose she runs to Dimtiri to make her feel better and make her feel loved. What happens when Dimtri tells her he loves her
1. Chapter 1

I burst into tears. Why? Why do I always stay with Adrian when he cheats on me and I just run into his arms again and he hurts me . . .AGAIN. I knocked on the door and Dimitri opens the door and looks at my face and hugs me tightly

"Rose. What did he do now?" I cry on his shoulder and sob "he cheated on me again" He sighs and leads me to his living room and we sit down. "why do you run back to him Rose when all he does to you is hurt you over and over again" I hug him tighter "cause I love him"

DPOV

"Cause I love him" I sigh. Every time he hurts her, She comes to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind spending time with her and all but I always loved her and if I was her boyfriend I would never do anything to hurt her. I would treat her like she's the queen and worship her. Every time he breaks her heart she comes to me and I will show her that she Is loved


	2. The whole story

**Ok I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews. If I don't reply back its because I don't know how to lol. So I would like to answer Roza-Belikov-Ivashkov question . Yes it's a preview. I just wanted to see what people thought about it first.**

* * *

><p>"I love you too Adrian" we been talking on the phone for the past hour and to be honest hes been acting weird. Really weird. "hey baby I have to get going" he said to quickly. I was starting to get suspicious<p>

"why?" he sighed in frustration "bye Rose" and he hangs up. That's it. Im done. He cheated on me more than once and I know something's up. I walked out of my house and got in my car and started driving to his house. When I got there another car was parked right next to his house. I got out and got the spare key and entered. All I heard was moaning. It took all my strength not to start crying. I walked up to his room and saw what I feared the most. He was cheating on me, with my friend Natalie. I gasp, well this one was new. He looked up and quickly got up and covered himself and Natalie just looked at me and burst into tears "Rose im so sorry please forgive me" Is she stupid? How could I forgive her for this, if she was truly sorry she wouldn't have done it in the first place. I was tired. I wasn't going to fight. So I did one thing, I walked out and got in my car and drove away. That is how I ended up at Dimitri's place. Crying like I always do. He's an awesome friend. When I need him and there's a tornado come towards us I know he would try all his power to come and make me feel better. But at the same time I would never make him to do "Rose. don't think about Adrian" too late. . .

2 hours later

"Comrade he wont stop calling" Adrian has been calling for the past hour non stop. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to answer. He took my phone and shut it off and put it in his pocket "problem solved"

God. This guy makes everything easy

* * *

><p>Yes this kinda based on Maroon 5 she will be loved. So the whole time writing this story and chapter 1 i was listening to that song. I love it. <strong>Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy<strong>


	3. 21

Ok so purplewolfsoda i just want to anwser your question. He

DOES CARE ABOUT ROSE BUT NOT IN THAT WAY. He's gotten so used to Rose running back to him. That he only wants her for a minute and gets bored of her the next. Then he wants her again after he hurts her. I hope that helped you.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Dimitri, so much" he smiles and looks at me "no need to thank me Roza" I kiss his cheek and walk to my car. Before I he closed the door I hear him say I love you. I stopped. Wait, did he just say I love you? I turn around but he already closed the door so I just let it pass and continued walking. I got in and turned on the car and immediately my favorite song Give me everything By pitbul ft Neyo and Neya. I started singing along. I started driving.<p>

5 minutes later.

"Adrian" I glared at him "what do you want?" he looked down "Rose im so sorry" he sighs and stays still "please. If you take me back, I'll never hurt you again" now that ticked me off "BULLSHIT! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! NO MORE! IM NOT YOUR TOY" now he was pissed "You know what. I don't need you. You'll be running back to me soon" I laugh humorless. I knew it was true but I wasn't going to admit it "in your dreams asshole" he just walked away. Im not going to cry. Im not going to cry. I kept repeating. I just opened my door and went into my room and laid down and played Adele-21 and just fell asleep to the sound of music.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy<strong>. **Adele-21 a great song.** **oh and i have another story call when everything falls. Please give that one a chance. Thank you**


	4. Ask me out Dimitri

I woke up to the sound of a knock of my bedroom door. I got up and opened it "DIMITRI!"

I tackled him and hugged him tightly "Im happy I make you happy" He hands me a bag filled with donuts. I kiss his cheek "thank you" he lightly blush "no problem Roza" he looked me like he was really nervous

"Roza would you like to come to the ball with me?" OMG the ball. I forgot about that. The ball was this thing were rich people go to. Since my father is Abe Mazur, hes pretty damn rich. He owns tons of 5 star hotels. Not like It mattered to me. I live my own life in a cozy apartment. Dimitri's father worked by my fathers side. That's how Dimitri and I met. I was supposed to go with Adrian but look were things went "sure" he smiled at me and nods "ok I'll pick you up at 8" I nod and smile.

I KNOW, I KNOW. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO TODAY AND MY BIRTHDAY IS THIS WEDNESDAY SO IM EVEN MORE BUSY AND I START SCHOOL TOMORROW. I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW ONE TODAY. **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**


	5. Everything will change

I take deep and slow breaths as I feel Dimitri kissing me down my neck to my collarbone. He lays me down and gets on top of me and he whispers something in my ear that just sent me wild "I want you Rose" We kissed. One filled with so much passion and lust. He takes of my shirt. . . I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I groan, that dream felt so real. Am I really falling for Dimitri? Not like it mattered. He would never feel the same for me . Today was the day of the ball and im so excited "ROSE!" oh god. Its Lissa, my best friend for years. She has always been by my side when it came to Adrian "ROSE HURRY UP AND GET READY!" oh god. The beast come out

** HOURS LATER**

God I looked H.O.T. I have a long pink wavy dress with little designs on it. My hair was in a wavy bun and I had make up on. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:05. I turned around and found Dimitri looking at me with lust. I smiled. God he looked hot in a tux "you look beautiful Roza" I blush "you don't look bad yourself comrade"

We reached the ball hand in hand. We sat down next to my parents. Then I notice Adrian glareing at my hand and I forgot I was holding Dimitris hand. I smirked. Good feel the pain I feel BITCH.

**1 HOUR LATER**

I was out of breath. Damn dimtri is so much fun when it came to dancing and the whole time we were here Adrian would always glare. He took Natalie as his date. That hurt. I was going to cry but not in public. Never in his face. My favorite song She will be loved by Maroon 5 came on and I got Dimtiri and we started slow dancing. By the middle of the song Dimitiri;s hands went below my lower back. Inches away from my butt. I didn't mind. It felt good. Next thing you know im flung back and Adrian punching Dimitri.

Of course it didn't make much of in impact on Dimtiri because he fought right back. My dad and Dimtiri's dad broke things up "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adrian yelled. I laughed and everyone looked at me "NO IM NOT! I SAID THIS ADRIAN IM NOT COMING BACK TO YOU" I paused. I was in the heat of the moment "I LOVE DIMTRI!" Adrian looked hurt and shocked and Dimtri looked like he just pissed himself. I grab Dimitris hand and lead him into his car and sat down. He went to the divers seat and sat down. He looked at me "Lets runaway"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was it. I'll try to make it more longer tomorrow. MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! Well august 31. Please try to give my other stories a chance. thank you<strong>

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

Review this Chapter 


	6. A N

Sorry lol.

If anyone wants it longer.

Just tell me


	7. Let's add more fuel to the fire

**Another chapter! Longer. Im still working on getting my stories longer. So bare with me. In a couple a weeks. It would be WAY longer.** **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I looked at him. Did he just say let's runaway? "I. .I don't know Dimitri" he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes "We can have a better life. By ourselves and no one else. No Adrian no nothing" I liked the sound of that "Ok" I smile. We went to my house to pack my belongings and went to Dimitris and he packed his belongings.<p>

The weird thing is that were just driving aimlessly around "where are we going" he looked at me for a split second and grinned "airport" I bite my bottom lip "where are we going that involves a airplane?" he smiled "We are going to Russia"

** 10 HOURS LATER**

" DIMITRI! I CANT BREATH!" he sighed as everyone in the airplane looked at me "Rose stop acting like a 3 year old" he whisperd/ yelled at me "we been here for hours!" he grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty small. Me and Dimitri were pressed against each other " Are you ok now?" I shrugged "I rather be outside but this is good" he nods and looks at me.

I cant help to stare back. One thing leads to another and we are making out. I moan as he bites my bottom lip and moves his lips down my neck and nibbling on my collarbone

"Is anyone in there?" we pulled apart and just locked eyes. Oh god. We opened the door and the man looked at us with knowing eyes. I blush and sit down. Dimitri and I didn't talk to each other after that.

** 5 HOURS LATER**

"Thank you" he paid the taxi man and we walked down his mothers house. He looked nervous "its ok" he smiled at me "Thank you Roza" I only nod. He knocks on the door and waits.

The door opened and Olena came into view. She looked at her son and burst into tears and hugs him like her life depended on it "My son! I missed you so much" he hugged her back and came his 3 sisters.

While they were having their family reunion I stood in the corner until Sonya noticed me and hugged me tightly "ROZA!" I hugged her back "Sonya!" she smiled "wow you grew up so much! I remember when you were a baby crawling everywhere when mama was taking care of you" I smiled Olena came next and hugged me tightly "your so beautiful!" I smiled and said thanks.

Victoira hugged me and said the nicest words "I missed you . You were like my best friend" I hugged her tightly. Karolina was pregnant so it was awkward hugging her "Ok lets get inside" I open my phone and notice there were 40 missed calls. Half were from Adrian and the other half where from my parents and Lissa. I turn It off and went inside. Olena handed Dimitri and I food and it was incredible "come and unpack" she was leading us to our room and we realized we were going to share a room. And a bed.

After the kiss, it was just awkward. We started unpacking and I noticed that dimitri was looking at me. I smiled at him and he came closer to me and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back. I felt guilty in someway, because I feel like im using him just so I can feel loved and wanted.

I don't want to use him like that, but something in the back of my mind was telling me I wasn't using him like that. That I have feelings for him. Im so confused. Dimitris lips were still on mine. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me. Wait a minute.

I pulled back "I. we cant. Be together" he just look shocked "then why the hell do you kiss me back and act like you like me?" I couldn't say anything "WHY?" he yelled. I flinched "Im still in love with Adrian" he rolled his eyes "When are you going to realize he DOESN'T LOVE YOU! He just wants to play with your emotions. I love you Rose! I been there all along when he hurts you." he walked away. Now I really feel guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok? good? tell me what you think. Sorry for the late ubdate. I lost internet and i couldnt really post it<strong>. **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**


	8. Give me a chance

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>An hour later Dimitri came and completely ignored me. He went into the bathroom and didn't come out for awhile. He came out with only boxers and laid a blanket on the floor and laid down "You don't have to sleep there" he didn't reply "Dimitri I'm sorry" again. No reply "please" my voice broke and still nothing.<p>

I shook my head "your childish Dimitri. Maybe I know why I never loved you" He was in my face in a flash "Im childish. IM CHILDISH!" he gripped my shoulders and shook me "your with ADRIAN! The man that never loved you!" he shook me again "HE NEVER LOVED YOU! GET THAT THRU YOUR HEAD!" now he was hurting me and tears where forming in my eyes.

He looked at me with regret in his eyes "Im so sorry Roza" I look down "Im going to sleep" I went to the bed and fell asleep.

**Next morning**

I woke up with the sun hitting my face and a arm around my waist. Wait! I turn around and Dimitri was there hold me. I smiled. No. I start frowning, he said hurtful things to me but he had a point. Adrian did hurt me and I know Dimitri never will. I do like him.

I start caressing his cheek and smile. He opened his eyes and frowned "I'm sorry Roza. I didn. . ." before he could finish, I kissed him. He started kissing me back. I pulled back "Your right about Adrian" I kissed him " I want to try to be with you" he smiled and kissed me back.

**ADRIAN POINT OF VIEW**

"How could she just leave?" lissa said in tears "I don't know" Ade said.

I looked down. I know Belikov had something to do with it "well we have to find her and Dimitri" I sigh "Adrian do you have any ideas?" Lissa looked at me with hopeful eyes and I just shrug "HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE!" I shrug again. She rolled her eyes and stormed out. This is going to be a long adventure.

**Dpov**

Im so happy Roza and I can start a relationship together.

I know it maybe sometime before Rose gets over Adrian but she's starting somewhere. I walked up behind her and kissed her neck "Roza" she moaned and tilted her head to the side to give me more excess.

I kissed her neck harder and nibbled, she giggled "what's so funny?" I asked amused "that tickles" I chuckled and spun her around and kissed her lips. She kissed me back "Dinners ready" mama said walking in.

She spot us and held back a blush and slowly walked back out "sorry" she said. I heard her yell in excitement "GIRLS HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Roza laughed and so did I. We walked out and held hands. Yeva, my grandmother smiled at Roza.

When Rose was little Grandma always loved to take care of her. We walked to the dinner table and ate.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I grabbed Roza and started slow dancing with her and sang along "I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Looked for a girl with a broken smile.

I asked her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved. And she will be loved. I know where you hide. Alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing.

Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls. Ya!" she smiled and put her feet on top of mine and put her arms around my neck "you sing awful" I faked hurt "that was mean Rose" she giggled and rolled her eyes.

**HOUR LATER**

"DIMKA!" Rose yelled. I came out of the bathroom and raised a eyebrow at her "Dimka?" she smiled and patted the space next to her on the bed. I smiled and laid down and rapped my arms around her waist "goodnight Roza" and kissed her lips, she kissed me back "goodnight Comrade"

* * *

><p><strong>is this ok? let me know. Im still going to make other chapters longer so just bare with me<strong>


	9. She will be loved

**Sorry i know it's late. I dont have much time. **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.****

* * *

><p><strong>2 MONTHS LATER<strong>

"Where are we going?" he laughed "I told you im not telling you. I want to show you that I am a better boyfriend than Adrian" I smiled at that "Dimitri we been dating for the past 2 months. I already know your better than him" Dimitri kissed me with so much love. I kissed him back.

From the distance I see something like a candle and as we get closer I see it's a cute picnic. I gasp at all the Rose petals surrounding the basket and blanket. I looked up at him and smiled "Dimitri this is beautiful" he smiled and we sat down.

He opened red wine and cheese and crackers. After all we did was make out. He pulled away softly and looked at me "Rose I love. ." he looked nervous. Oh my god! This is the moment. Finally I been waiting for him to say it to me "your lips" my shoulders slug and I feel disappointed. I force a smile "Thanks" he nods and starts kissing me.

1 week later

"Hello?" I hear Adrian cough awkwardly over the phone "Hello Rose" I glare at the wall "what do you want Adrian" I sigh "I cant say hi to an ex" "No you cant." he sounds uncomfortable "Well I just wanted to call to say, Im sorry Rose. Please just come back to me. I miss you. All those times. . .they don't mean nothing" Dimitri hearing our conversation, grabbed the phone and said in a threaten voice "leave her alone" and hung up.

His hands were in fist and his face was red. I caressed his cheek "Dimitri please calm down" he looked at me and he put his hands around me "im sorry Roza. I just cant stand the thought of you with him again. I smiled "im not going to be with him again Dimitri" he smiled and kissed me, I kissed him back and he laid me on the bed.

He took off my shirt and I took off his. He looked at me "are you sure?" I smiled and nod "im sure" That was the best night of my life

**2 days later**

He laughed "Do you have a problem having a relationship with a feigner?" I shrug "no" I smile. Ever since that night, we gotten closer.

My phone started ringing. I picked up "Hello Rose" Adrian AGAIN "look stalker. I don't love you. It's best that you go back to your sluts" "I didn't call for that. Rose I want you back. Please" he sounded serious, I known Adrian all my life and I know when hes serous about something "Sorry Adrian" I hung up. I kissed Dimitri and smiled "Roza I love you" I gasp and straddle him "I love you too!" we kissed and that whole night he showed me just how much he loved me.

**1 week later**

"I don't need you" Dimitri looked me with shock in his eyes "I don't know what I did wrong Rose!" I laugh with no humor "Your talking to Tasha! You text with her all night and talk to her" he sighed in frustration "I told you we are just friends" I looked at him "Just friends my ass!" he looked at me with pleading eyes "Please Roza. Believe me!" I looked at him.

I start thinking to myself. Don't fall for it. Adrian did that look plenty of times when we were dating.

How could I trust Dimitri "Im trusting you here Dimitri. Don't let me down" he shaked his head "I wont let you down Rose" Its been 2 weeks since that day and right now im just outside in the rain cause every time Im with someone they just seem to think im useless in the end.

I just caught Dimitri kissing Tasha. I don't know if she kissed or if he kissed her.

I don't care. I just ran out and Dimitri chased after me but I lost him while I turned the corner. So now im here Thinking about how I gave Dimitri everything. Like my virginity for nothing . Im next to a dumpster crying my eyes out. I take out my phone and dialed a number. "Hello" I hold back a sob "Adrian. . . I need you"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? I hope people dont think just because im skipping days and weeks and such that This story is coming to a end. No. its not. Its just getting started. to be honest this is my favorite story i written so far.<strong>


	10. AN 2

Sorry this is not a story but I forgot to put on chapter 9

That if anyone wants me to write longer

And if you guys have any questions. Ask.

One person got confused and I want people to enjoy my story

Not being confused


	11. Only time can tell

**Sorry i didnt write early. I would like to thank someone who wrote me a message that gave me really good tips. Panky95.** **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p>I told him where I was and the whole story. I cant believe this. I thought Dimitri Loved me. I thought he was different. I have no one to fall to. I always had Dimitri when Adrian broke me and now I have no one. I just want to feel loved. I hear my phone ring. Dimitri.<p>

I pressed the fuck you button and called Lissa "hello?" Lissa said in a sweet voice "Lissa" I broke into sobs "Dimitri Cheated" she gasped "Oh Rose" I looked down "this is the first time you called me in 2 months Rose. Where have you been" she sounded heart broken "I been in Russia" I looked around and notice im still next to the dumpster and the alley "so I see you dated Dimitri" I nod even if she couldn't see me "yes" a long pause "Want me to come" I didn't want to sound rude and Adrian was coming so I just kept my mouth shut "No Im fine. Im coming home soon" "ok. Love you Rose" I sigh the million time "I love you to" and hung up

"I missed you" I turned around and found Adrian looking at me "I missed you too" I get up and hug him. He hugs me back "come" I follow him into his limo. Wow.

I looked out the window then to my phone. I didn't realize that I had 50 missed calls from Dimitri "so what do you want from me?" I look down "its midnight here in Russia and im tired. Theirs has to be a reason why you made me travel millions of miles" a tear falls "I just want to be loved" Adrian came closer till his lips were inches apart

"I can make that happen" he kissed me and I kissed him back. His kisses weren't like Dimitri's. Adrian wasn't even close to Dimitri but right now it will have to do.

I closed my eyes and just thought about Dimitri and his lips and it helped.

He kissed my neck and went lower towards my collarbone "oh Rose" he moan. I tilt my head to give him more room. I stopped Adrian when I heard my phone buzz.

I looked and it was a message my Dimitri. I opened it and it read, "Rose please I love you. She kissed me because she thought that I loved her and I was going to pull back but you came at the wrong time. Please forgive me. I love you and you know that. You known me all my life. I would never do that that you. Im not Adrian. I will never be him" I gasped.

Like Adrian. What the hell am I doing? Am I that stupid. I pushed him away from me and jump out of the car " What the hell Rose" he looked pissed "come back here"

I started walking away "I will never come back to you." "What ever Rose" and he drove away. Great. Now im on my own.

I just walked down the street and headed to the closest gas station and see if they have signal. To my luck I found a gas station. I look at my phone and found I had signal.

I called Dimitri. It Ringed 3 times and he answered "Roza! Where the hell have you been? I been worried sick" I sigh "Can you pick me up? I don't know where the hell im at. I hate Russia" he chuckled "send me a picture" I did what I was told. When he got the message he laughed "Roza your 2 minutes away from the house" I rolled my eyes

"I don't care. Im not walking in a feign place at 12'o clock in the night!" before he hung up he said "I'll be there"

I didn't realize that after we finished talking how much I missed his laugh and his voice.

Exactly 2 minutes later he parked the car and waited for me to get in and I did "Rose. About the Tasha thing. Please I would never cheat on you. That would be the last thing I would do and you know that" he stopped the car in the middle of no where and looked at me "would I really cheat on you after all the times Adrian did? Would you really think I'll make you suffer like that?"

I wanted to shake my head but I didn't "Dimitri I know you mean good but I saw what I saw and that was Tasha kissing you and you not letting go" he pounded his fist on the steering wheel. I flinched "Listen to me! I would never do that do you" I shake my head "No you listen to me Dimitri. Gave me a damn break. Ok?" I looked down "we went to fast to soon" I sighed

"2 months and we act like a damn married couple" lean my head on the dash board "its best that we take a break" he looked at me shocked "No Rose. I. . No!" he takes my hand in his "Please Rose" I hold back tears "The Tasha thing didn't mean a thing Roza. I didn't cheat" I nod "I know that now but. It's best that we call this a test. We went to fast In this relationship"

he shook his head "so what now" I play with my fingers and bite my bottom lip "tomorrow im getting a plane ticket and going back home" he nods "What about us" he didn't look at me. I felt like he was too disappointed to even look at me "I don't know. I just need space"

I do need space. I noticed that I got into a relationship with Dimitri when I just had broken up with Adrian. I had no time to heal. All I did was hide the feeling deep inside me and it kept growing and growing and well today, it exploded "Do you think we can date later on in the future?" I looked down. I wanted to know. I really did. I know I cant say yes. Cause when the time comes and I say no. I would be Promising him something that might not come true "Maybe. Only time can tell" he laughed with no humor "that's right Rose" he paused. His eyes turned slightly watery "Only time can tell"

* * *

><p>AWWW! how sad. tell me what you think<p> 


	12. A story of a drunk girl

**So i kinda upset cause some people didnt like the last Chapter. But it ok i guess. Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p><strong>COUPLE WEEKS LATER<strong>

"Wow he isn't wasting time" Christian said with a smirk. Lissa starts sneezing "Ya im getting out of here. I cant stand it in here" I look around the room and look at all the flowers and balloons Dimitri has brought me. The whole room was filled with red roses, tulips, sun flowers. You name it.

All the balloons said "sorry" and "I love you" I hold back a smile "Not even Adrian did this" Eddie. One of my good friend, laughed "Because Adrian is a douche bag and well Dimitri is actually trying" I look down and smile. I missed Dimitri.

My healing process is working. Im getting better and better each day. The flowers and the love you balloons some what help.

In the back of my head I hear the song Dimitri would always dedicate to me "Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful" Lissa looks at me with sympathy. She knew exactly why I was singing it. While the boys looked dumbstruck.

Lissa covered her nose, I don't know. She always had a pollen problem "Do you love him?" I look down and nod "yes" she hugs me tightly "come on Rose! Its your birthday today! don't let it bug you" I cant believe I forgot. Its my birthday.

The door bell rang and I got up and opened it and a man handed me flowers and a balloon and a box. Dimitri. I said thanks and walked inside "AW! COME ON!" Lissa yelled "I cant handle more flowers" I laugh and set everything down and opened the box. I gasp. It was a necklace. Not just any Neck lace. It was Olena's.

It was passed down from her family to her. She always said to Dimitri to give it to someone he loves.

Lissa looked shocked "wow" Christian looked like he was going to start laughing "who would have thought" he was really trying. Something Adrian never did.

I run into my room and stand in front of my mirror and put on the necklace. It looked perfect. It was gold all over and in the middle it had a heart. A blue one. I run my hands over it and smiled. I got my phone and started to call Dimitri "Happy birthday Roza" was the first thing he said. I smiled "Thank you. For the neck lace" I could hear the smile in his voice "I do love you Roza" I laughed "I never thought like that" I looked down "Do you forgive me" he whispered "there's nothing to forgive" He stayed silent. We both did "You should be saying that to Lissa" this time he sounded confused "Why?" I start giggling "Because. You got me so much flowers and Lissa has a pollen problem and now cant stand to be in my house" he chuckled "Tell her im sorry but right now im trying to win the heart of the woman I love" he said. Did he just say that? "You already have my heart" I smiled.

I felt like I was leading him on, But I know I wasn't. I wasn't really ready yet. But how much Dimitri had been trying to win me back. How could I say no "I guess our runaway didn't work out so well" he said " we could always runaway again. . .I don't know. Maybe Hawaii next time" "Hawaii?" he asked "Yes Hawaii. We can get drunk on pina coladas" He laughed "I'll pass" I missed him so much. I missed the way he laughed, I missed the way he smiled, In general I missed everything "When can I see you again Roza" I smiled "When you leave Russia and come back to Montana" Lissa came into my room and sighed in relief.

Im guessing from getting away from the pollen. God. She's such a wimp "Does this mean we are back together?" I sighed "it means we are starting somewhere" he toke a deep breath "Ok. Fine with me" he paused "just as long I get to be near you and see your beautiful smile" I blushed. Lissa looked Shocked. She never seen me blush. NEVER. Not even with Adrian "I have to get going" He sounded disappointed "Ok Roza. I'll see you soon. When your ready" I smiled "when im ready" we hung up.

Lissa raised her eyebrow at me. "What?" she smirked "your so flirty!" I laughed and got up and started going into my closet "Rose we are going shopping today" I groan "I don't wanna!" she smacked the back of my head "stop whining" I rubbed the back of my head "ow" I got a plain blue shirt and jeans and put my hair in a messy bun and light make up and I was ready to go.

We got in the car and starting driving, I turned on the radio and start singing "SEE THE SUN LIGHT. WE AINT STOPPIN. KEEP ON THE DANCING TILL THE WORLD ENDS" Lissa looked at me "You sing like a dying whale" I pout and she laughs.

We get to the mall and went in. We went to Sears. T.j Max and Forever 21 "Oh my god. Look at this dress! It's perfect for you!" Lissa said "Go try it on!" I looked at it. It was short and black. Just my type. I tried it on and I smiled at my reflection. It hugged my curves perfectly and it made my breast look better. I smiled and walked out "Wow. You look great!" I smiled "your wearing that tonight" I look at her confused "why tonight" she looked nervous "because don't you want to show Eddie and Christian?" I shake my head "no"

She sighed and I went into the changing room and changed into my regular clothes. She paid it for me. Which I almost killed her for. After the mall we went to her house. She changed.

Which I don't know why "I want to look cute for Christian" I rolled my eyes and put on my dress and make up and my hair in curls. I looked HOT! "I cant wait!" I looked at her "for what" she looked nervous again "nothing" yup shes throwing a surprise party, Good thing I know how to fake a surprise face.

We started driving to my house. Me singing like always and her slapping me on my head. We got to my house and she started looking excited. I opened the door and there goes the "SURPRISE!" I faked a surprised face "OH MY GOD!" Everyone come up to hug me, Their had to be more than 80 people here "we surprised you huh?" Lissa said. I smiled "you sure did." the party was a blast. Beer and Shots where just what I needed.

That was until I saw Dimitri. Now I was really surprised. And the worst part was. I was Drunk. Great "Roza" he smiled. He looked hot. He wore skinny's and a blue dress shirt "Dimitri!" I hugged him. He whispered in my ear "you look sexy" he said in a husky voice. I blush "you don't look bad yourself comrade" he chuckled. He took my hand and we sat down.

I sat on his lap. I knew what I was doing but I was too drunk to care "I missed you" I said in his ear. He took in a shaky breath "I missed you too roza" he traveled his hands to my hips and kissed my neck. I tilted my head to the side. I didn't notice anybody in the room. It was just me and him. He got me off his lap and he walked to the counter and got a beer.

He drank it and looked at me "How have you been Roza" I smiled. The world started spinning "Im good. Yourself?" he chuckled and got closer to me "I been kind a lonely" he looked at me and I looked back and we kissed. It wasn't those sweet ones. It was wild and sexy. I rapped my arms around his neck and straddled him.

He lifted me up and carried me towards my bed room. When he reached my bed he laid me down got on top of me. I was to drunk to even know what was going on. He took off my dress "I-I thought you liked my dress" he kissed my neck "I love it" That night he showed me just how much he missed me.

* * *

><p><strong>i HOPE this is ok. SO leave me a message. SO please read this. SHOULD ROSE GET PREGNANT? tell me what you think<strong>


	13. We have nothing to worry about

**I hope this is good. thank you for the reviews. Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a big head ache and a urge to vomit. Oh god. I felt the bed shift next to me and someone putting there arms around my waist. I screamed and looked down at my body. Im naked. I screamed again and jumped out of the bed. Putting the covers over my body. Dimitri. and I screamed again "Rose stop screaming" he said sleepily.<p>

My eyes widen "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! NAKED!" he looked confused "we slept together last night Rose" I looked at him shocked. Oh god.

I wasn't ready for this. Sure I done it with him before but right now wasn't a good time. He got up and started to put on his clothes "how did this happen" he looked at me "You were all up on me Rose" I started yelling "I WAS DRUNK!" I sit down on the bed with tears in my eyes "Rose im sorry. I should have known" I looked at him "Dimitri I'll call you later to talk about this ok?" he nodded and walked out. How could I have been so stupid. I start getting dressed forgetting the urge to vomit and really forgetting my hangover.

I walked out and saw my house completely clean "Thank you lissa" I whispered to myself. I made myself coffee. I heard a loud bang and my door was taken down and Adrian coming towards me and slammed me against the wall "I KNEW WHAT YOU DID WITH BELIKOV!" I was too in shock to say anything.

He pulled me to the couch and straddled me "LAST NIGHT! TELL ME!" I start to struggle "YES I DID!" He started to kiss me roughly and I was trying to pull back and I kicked and screamed. He pushed me harshly "SHUT UP!" tears where falling. I saw my phone and tried reached for it and I started calling a random number from my contacts. Anything just to get help. I heard someone say hello and this is when I started screaming

"ADRIAN PLEASE GET OFF ME!" he slapped me "SHUT UP!" good. he was falling for It "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" Adrian started to take off my clothes and I just struggled to get out of his reach. In a matter of minutes someone grabbed Adrian and slammed him to the ground. Dimitri. I smiled "YOU EVER GET NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed and kicked and punched at Adrian .

Adrian of course fought back and next thing they both had swollen lips and blood coming down their noses. I started sobbing and got up and hit Adrian. He looked Shocked of how much force I had. He glared at me and Dimitri and walked out.

I ran to Dimitri's awaiting arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow "thank you" he nodded "Your welcome Roza" I sighed "Im still mad at you for what happened last night" He smiled "I know" I couldn't help but smile.

**2 weeks later**

"no Dimitri this doesn't count" he sighed and looked around the restaurant. For some weird reason. We were at ihop.

I had a weird carving for chocolate Pancakes and raspberry ice cream . . Eww "This should count as a date Rose" I shake my head "It's just a friend date. Nothing more" his eyes looked hopeful "so can I kiss you tonight and we can just call it a friendly kiss" I laughed "You kiss me. I cut your dick off" he looked slightly scared.

I started nibbling on my pancakes "Has Adrian contacted you?" I shake my head. Ever since that day, Dimitri has been very protective and has been sleeping on my couch for the past 2 weeks. The cute part of it is. When he has to go to work or shopping or anything we talk on the phone, Not hanging up for a second. Hes to sweet "Good" he whispered and started eating his bacon. The rest of the meal was quite.

We got in the car and he put his country music. Ew "Roza. . It's been basically a month now. When can we start our relationship?" I sighed and looked down "I don't know Dimtri. I do love you. But right now it isn't good time" he nods and takes my hand in his "ok Rose" we continue driving and soon enough we reach my house.

We got in and Dimitri went to his post on the couch and I went to my bedroom. Dimitri walked in and smiled and hands me raspberry ice cream and chocolate "I don't know why I wanted this" I start eating it together and Dimitri looked disgusted. I laughed "What comrade?" I smirked "Oh Roza" I sit down on the bed "Dimitri. . . Did we use protection. . At the party?" he looked at me for half a second "I. . I don't know" I sighed "how could you not know !" He shrugged "If you want me to be honest. . .I don't think we did" I nod. I was kind a afraid but theres always a chance that I am not pregnant. Besides. I haven't felt any symptoms of it. Right now all we can do is wait

"have you been feeling different?" I looked at him and shake my head "No. Its 50% chance im not. I just wanted to be secure. That's all" he nods "its too early to tell any ways and besides you said maybe so there's a chance we used protection" he nod "good point" I smiled "So we have nothing to worry about" I said happily with myself . He smiled "we have nothing to worry about"

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you think<strong>


	14. 2 girls and 1 secret

**Thank you for the reviews. So this is the other chapter**

* * *

><p>"Thank you" I said to the cashier and got in the car and looked at the pregnancy tests. I bought 3 kinds.<p>

I drove to my house and parked and got in "Thank you" Lissa said "I just want to be secure" I nodded and handed her the pregnancy tests. Lissa has been feeling sick every morning and has been moody. I can see In her eyes she did want to be pregnant but we are only 18.

We have our lives ahead of us, Lissa came into the room then sat down next to me "All we have to do is wait" I nod "Do you want to be pregnant?" she nodded "Yes I do. I want my parents to be grandparents and my brother a uncle" I looked at her "you want to make your parents 39 year old grandparents?" she looked at me and sighed. We heard a dinging sound and she went into the bathroom and got them without looking and she handed them to me "read it and tell me" I looked at them and sighed "Your not pregnant"

she looked down and nodded "It's for the best" she said sadly, I hugged her tightly "It is" After a while she left. I felt kind a bad for her. I know how much she really wanted a baby. Dimitri came into my room before knocking, he sat next to me and hugged me "How are you?" I shrug "im okay" he opened his mouth to say something but instead he stayed quite and he looked at something.

I followed his eyes and it landed on the opened pregnancy tests, Aw damn "Rose is there something you have to tell me?" I shake my head "it's not what you think" he raised his eyebrow "Lissa thought she was pregnant. But she isn't" he nods "Ok I just though. .you know" I smile "ya I know" He hugged me tightly "You know I love you right?" I smiled "I love you too. My boyfriend" he looked shocked "boyfriend?" I kiss his lip "Yes" I changed my mind. I wanted Dimitri in my life. Not as a friend. As my boyfriend

**2 months later**

"DIMITRI!" I start struggling to put my jeans on. Apparently I gained weight. He come in "Yes Roza"

"I CANT FIT IN MY JEANS!" he laughed "we will buy you new ones" I shake my head "ITS NOT THAT! I GAINED WEIGHT" tears were falling down my face, He came to me and hugged me and kissed me "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry" I looked up at him and sobbed "But..im fat! You wont like me anymore" he looked at me with love "Sure you gained some weight but that doesn't mean I will stop loving you"

I smiled "really?" he smiled "really" God I love him. He was so sweet when it came to that stuff. 2 hours afterwards Lissa came over "Im bored" I laughed "Really Rose I am" She went in the cabinets and looked through my stuff and help up a box. The pregnancy box "You still have this?" I nodded "It would have been a waste if I threw it away" She smiled "Lets take one. Just for the fun of it" was she stupid? How was peeing on a stick fun?

"Come on Rose!" She yelled "SHH! Dimitri is sleeping" I felt bad. Hes been tired since hes been working so hard. She dragged me to the bathroom and she went first. After coming out. I went and peed on the stick. I sighed. We waited "This is exciting" she giggled. I just stared at her. She looked back.

She looked slightly freaked out "Your eyes . . They pierce into my soul" I just rolled my eyes and we heard a ding. She looked at hers and smiled "Not pregnant" I didn't even look at mine "Not pregnant" she rolled her eyes and took mine. She looked at it and her eyes widen and she gasped and dropped the stick "what?" she just looked at the stick "your-your pregnant" I looked at her with disbelief "Lissa this isn't funny" I had to admit. She was a good actor.

She picked up the stick and handed it to me. Positive. I burst into tears. She hugged me tightly. My world seemed to stand still. I couldn't breath. I couldn't even think "I- this cant be happening" I said wiping my tears "what cant be happening?" said a voice. Shit. My father.

I stood still "Im pregnant" Lissa said. I gasped. Why is she covering for me? My parents care a lot about my education. To them having a baby will ruin my future. They will kill me and Dimitri. Dimitri's dad, Jacob. Will beat some sense into him. Such as convince him to leave me. I always hated Jacob Belikov.

He made things seemed like man were always in charge. That man ruled the world. He never really wanted Dimitri to have a family. To my parents having a child and Marriageafter school is perfect and my father always thought as woman to be the best thing in this world.

That they should be treated with respect. That's why he doesn't know what Adrian does to me.

He always thinks Adrian as a perfect gentle man. If my dad found out anything of what Adrian as done to me. He would kill him. As for Dimitri. My parents never liked him. They always thought that just because Jacob thinks woman are useful for one night stands and only used for sex that Dimitri thinks the same. He doesn't. My dad would be pissed if he found out I was pregnant before I finished school and even more pissed if he found out it was Dimitir's. And EVEN more pissed that it was conceived on a drunken night. They always said to me that babies should be born with love. Not alcohol.

My dad looked at her and smiled "Congrats Lissa" he looked at me "why are you crying rose?" I looked at him nervously "Because my little girl is having a baby" I said. He laughed "I guess she is" He smiled "I just wanted to stop by and say hello" he said and turned around "Hello" and with that he left. Of course.

He would do that. I turned to Lissa "why would you do that?" she looked at me "because I know your parents care a lot about your education and how much they hate the belikov men" I slightly smile "Thank you" she smiled back and took the test from my hands and looked at it "I cant believe your pregnant" I smiled and touched my stomach "I know. But people are going to notice. Im going to get fat and have a huge bump" she looked at me "we have a while till that happens ok?" I nod. Dimitri walked in and kissed me "Hey Lissa. Hey babe" he said and looked at the pregnancy test in her hand.

He looked at it and smiled "Congrats Lissa" and hugged her. She looked at me for a split second then hugged him back "Thanks" Oh god. The last thing I need to do is lie to Dimitri. Hes going to find out sooner or later. I grabbed Lissa and whispered in her ear "what if Christian finds out?" she smiled "I'll tell him the truth" I nod. I could always trust Christian "But what if your parents find out. They care just as much about your education as my parents cares about mine. They will kill you and they will notice that your not gaining weight" she looked at me "we will figure something out" she whispered back. Dimitri looked at us. Not understanding on bit. He walked out the door and chuckled "girl's and their secrets" If only he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me if its good.<strong>


	15. When the truth comes out the wrong way

**I want to write another story.**

**Give me ideas.**

**Like all human or vamps.**

**I was actually thinking about Dimitri being a senior math teacher and they met when Rose is a sophomore (she's 16 and hes 22 turning 23) and they start a relationship. He leaves and a year later he comes back when she's a senior**

**Tell me what you think. I also would like to say that people keep telling me to write longer. Im trying here. I said this before that i need sometime to adjust and to give me a couple more weeks. School and such is different and i write more than before and it hurts my hands. I will make them WAY longer but i need time. Please be understanding. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Alvy**

* * *

><p>I slapped his hand away "No" I said irritated "why?" Dimitri for the past week has been trying to get intimate. Its been a couple weeks and im 3 month pregnant.<p>

Dimitri still doesn't know. Lissa's parents went crazy when they "found out" but she lived. Christian knows and has been a good friend "Cause I don't want to" he rolled his eyes "Its been 3 months" I sighed "you can wait!" he slightly laughed "Your right. Im content with just holding you in my arms." I smiled and kissed his lips "you don't have a choice" he chuckled "I cant wait till we have a baby of our own" he said and kissed my cheek "Ya I know" I whispered. I know I shouldn't be hiding this from Dimitri and it makes me feel like im hiding a father away from their child and I know how happy Dimitri will be when he finds out we are expecting.

Right when I was going to kiss him, my phone rang "Hello?" I heard a relieved sigh "Rose! My mom and dad are taking me to a ultrasound thingy!" I lightly smiled. "Thingy?" she sighed "IT IS NOT THE TIME! Me and Christian are worried here! I keep telling them no and they wont stop" I sighed and tried to think "Tell them you don't feel like it and if they ever want to see a pregnant woman go hulk than to leave you alone" she toke and deep breath "I already said that. Except I said Godzilla" two minds think alike. She continued "My dad said he could handle me since the fact he had my mom pregnant two times" damn. He was a smart person when it came to it. When I was living with them I found it annoying. But I still loved him

"I'll be there in a second" I said and quickly grabbed my jacket "ok quick!" and she hung up "DIMITIR! IM GOING TO LISSA'S!" I yelled "OK!" he yelled back. I quickly ran out and ran into my car and raced to her house. I got out and soon met Lissa's mom "Hey!" I said to quickly. She smiled and hugged me. So did Eric. Lissa's dad. "Hello Rose. How are you?" he said and smiled "Im good and you?" I forced a smile "Im great" he looked at me with concern "Can you please help us out. Lissa wont go to any person to check on the baby and we don't know what to say to her anymore. It would be nice if you can help out" I nod and looked at them. I feel bad. I bet they are happy to have a their first grandchild.

Why should I ruin it "She's not pregnant!" I blurt out. They both gasped "What are you talking about?" Eric said. I looked down "I didn't want to tell my father that I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby" They gasped again "Dimitri Belikov?" Lissa's mom said. I nod "Now I see" Eric said. He came up to hug me. To me. He was a gentle giant. Never could hurt a fly "Rose. Dimitri and Abe are going to found out when you get that baby bump" I nod "It's best if you tell them sooner rather than later" Lissa's mom said. I looked down "So lissa defended you?" Eric asked "Yes she did. You gave birth to the most amazing best friend in the world" They laughed.

Couple minutes later they left. I promised them that I'll tell them more details about everything that happened. I walked into the house and looked around. I found Lissa looked at the TV. When she saw me she got up quickly and ran to me "They left! What do I say now! They are going to take me and find out!" I slightly laughed "They wont" I said " I told them everything and they took it well" I said and soon she looked relieved "good. I eat so much just so it can make me look pregnant" I laughed. I touched my stomach and rubbed it "When are you going to tell Dimitri?" she said as she looked at my stomach "Soon, I don't want to hide Dimitri from his child. He has every right to know" she sighed "What about your parents"

I shrugged "It's my life. Im 18 and I can do what ever I want. I love Dimitri and he loves me. They cant judge Dimitri because his father is a awful man. I wont let him ruin our Relationship and I know Dimitri wont let him" I said and looked down. Lissa hugged me and smiled "don't worry Rose" I smirked

"Hes been trying to have sex with me but poor him. I turn him down" she outright laughed and looked like she was going to piss her pants "Lissa. I should get going. It's pretty late and im tired" she nods and walks me to my car "Thanks liss. For everything" she smiles and rubbed my stomach "anything for my niece" I smiled "Or nephew" she laughed

" we need another Dimitri in this world. Not another Rose" Christian said randomly out his bedroom window. I laughed "What ever fire crotch." he laughed and closed the window. Me and Lissa said our goodbyes and she went into her house and I started Driving.

As I was driving. From the distance I could see a car driving WAY past the limit and was zig zagging around the road. Before I could react. The car was already far to close and next thing you know I see bright car lights in my face and broken class around me and my head jerked front.

Hitting the wheel and slamming me back into my seat. I felt to weak. My body hurt. I saw a pool of blood. My blood. I passed out to the sound of sirens.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


	16. I have you rapped around my finger

**I hope this is long enough! Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

* * *

><p>I walked back and forward and every second I looked at the clock. Where is she? She would have called me. Every time I called her phone it would send me straight to voice mail. When my phone started ringing I quickly got it and looked at the I.D. Restricted<p>

"Hello" I said "Yes sir. Are you the husband of Mrs. Rosemarie Hathaway?"

Husband? I kinda liked the sound of that "Yes I am. How may I help you" there was a long pause "Rosemarie is in the hospital and is severally injured" That moment. My heart stopped. I couldn't say anything "How did this happen?" I yelled.

The man stayed calm "A drunk driver hit her. She almost lost half her blood when we got there" tears were falling down my face, I slammed the phone down and drove to the hostpital. I found Lissa and Christian and of course Eddy "where is she?" I asked lissa "she's in Room 14" I was on my way towards the room but the doctor stopped me "She needs her rest. So does the baby" my heart stopped again. The baby? What baby? "Baby?" the doctor nodded "She was 3 months pregnant" was? The baby cant be dead. It couldn't be "Was" he cleared his throat and looked at his papers

"Excuse me. Is 3 months. The baby is still alive. She almost had a miscarriage. But we got her just in time." a smiled crossed my lips "My baby" he smiles and nodded and walks away. I enter her room and my eyes start watering. She had a broken leg and arm. She had bruises around her body that showed and her lip was cut. I grabbed a chair and set it next to her.

I sit down and held her hand and at times I rubbed her stomach. Wow. I cant believe Lissa and Rose are the exact months of their pregnancy. . . Wait. That couldn't be. Cause if they were than that would mean it would have shown in the pregnancy test her and Lissa took. They both would have turned out positive. They did have the same brand of test. She was lying me. Lissa wasn't pregnant. It was Rose. I should have known. I've seen my older sisters and my mother pregnant before. Rose showed all the signs of being pregnant and lissa didn't.

I knew exactly why she hid it from me. Because of my dad. I rubbed her stomach and kissed it "Dimitri?" said a groggy voice. I looked up to see Rose "hey are you ok?" she nods and tries to sit but along the process she gasps in pain. I lay her down and shake my head "No. you shouldn't move" she nods "Why didn't you tell me about our child?" I said sadly and I looked down "Because" she started sobbing "Your dad and my dad" I looked at her and hugged her and kissed her with so much passion "so you went out of your way to try to make Lissa fake pregnant?" I said with a smile. She smiled back and giggled "I actually think she was trying to get pregnant" we both laughed.

I could feel that she was in pain. Every time I looked at my hand. It would be on her stomach. I loved our child already. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and see her have Roza's hair and eyes. But it would also be nice to have a little me running around. I smiled at the thought "what are you smiling about" Roza asked. I could help but not smile "Having a baby. . it's exciting" she giggled and nodded.

Her giggles are so cute "It is. Im sorry I didn't tell you Dimitri. The last thing I wanted to do was take you away from your child" I shaked my head "I know that wasn't your attentions" her eyes filled with tears "What about your dad and mine?" she looked worried "Nothing. They have nothing to do but just stay quite and let us raise our child" I said and kissed her forehead "It's best if you get your rest. The baby needs it and so do you" she nods but then shakes her head "Im hungry" I chuckled and next thing you know Lissa, Christian, Eddy burst into the room. They looked like they gained weight or had something stuffed in there sweatshirts.

They all looked nervous and excited " what's wrong with you guys?" Rose asked. Lissa came next to her and took out a taco bell bag "we had to sneak it in here. The first time the nurses almost kicked us out. We know how much you love taco bell so we bought you it" Eddy said. I looked at the bag with distaste. How could Rose eat that. WITH A CHILD IN HER. I think eating food off a train floor would be healthier than taco bell "Your not eating that" I said taking the bag away from her gently "I want it!" Lissa looked ashamed. They all did. They know that she has a child in her and they know that im a healthier eater "GIVE ME IT!" rose yelled.

I gave her a disapproving look and she started crying. Oh god no. Not the hormones. I quickly handed her the taco and she glared at me and ate it. God. I love my Roza "I guess the hormones are getting to her" the cold voice said from behind us. My father "what do you want?" I glanced at Rose. I knew she was scared "I just want to talk to my son" he looked at Rose with distaste. Like she was a bug that must be killed. I quickly walked out with him "what the hell do you want?" my father smirked "Let's leave. Lets have a father and son trip. Find some pretty girls. ." I didn't let him finish "Your married with my mother and I have a pregnant girlfriend who I love very much" he laughed "Son. ." I glared at him "Im no son of yours" he grabbed me from my collar and slammed me to the wall and he lifted up his hand. Ready to punch me.

Someone grabbed My father from behind and slammed him to the floor. Abe. "Touch him again and I kill you" he spit on him and grabbed me from my arm and dragged me away "I heard everything you said" he paused "is it true? Do you love my daughter" I nod "I love her more than anything" he smiled "Good" this time. He slammed me against the wall. Not again "You hurt her. Once. I'll hurt you ten times worse than your father would have. We clear" he said in a threaten voice. I swallowed and nodded "I will never hurt her" he smiled and patted my shoulder "good" he looked at me

"Telling no. To your father. Was stupid. But brave. I know you'll be a great father to my grandchild and a great boyfriend" something about that sentence didn't feel right. Boyfriend? Were having a child in 6 and half months. I wanted to be more than just a boyfriend. We walked into her room and she smiled "Hi Conrade" I smiled. Her smile faded when she looked at her father "so the test was yours?" he said. His eyes dark. All she could do was nod "yes daddy" I held back a laugh. Every time she calls him daddy is when she doesn't want to get in trouble. It always works.

She has him rapped around her finger since the day she was born. His eyes soften and he went up to hug her and kissed her forehead "don't lie to me again honey ok?" she nodded "ok Daddy" he smiled and smirked "Look. You're my daughter so that means you got some of my traits. I guessing playing daddy's little girl when you don't want to get yelled at is one of them" I burst out laughing. Abe looked at her and smiled "That's my girl"

**1 month later.**

"Dimitri" I said shaking him awake. It was about 2 in the morning and the baby wouldn't stop moving. He woke up quickly and looked at me "what's wrong Roza?" I slightly smile. He was so cute. "im hungry" he looked at me "it's 2 in the morning" I nodded "that's what I told the baby but it wont stop moving. I guess your going to have to make me food" I loved when the baby moved. It was good for me and my angel.

**Flashback**

_I gasped and jumped off the bed "DIMITRI!" dimitri got off the bed and fell off but quickly composed himself "Is the baby ok Rose?" it felt it again "it's kicking" I whispered dramatically, Dimitri chuckled and came next to me and rubbed my stomach. The baby kicked again. Dimitri eyes widen and his eyes sparkled. "Our baby" Dimitri said and kneeled down and kissed my stomach. I smiled "our baby" I repeated._

* * *

><p><strong><em>so tell me what you think?<em>**


	17. AN

**I want to write a new story**

**I was actually thinking about Dimitri being a senior math teacher and they met when Rose is a sophomore (she's 16 and hes 22 turning 23) and they start a relationship. He leaves and a year later he comes back when she's a senior**

**Tell me what you think. **


	18. I wont let us fall PREVIEW!

**JUST A PREVIEW! i know im sorry. I been busy with school and such that i dont have much time. Since im always typing for English and SS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. REACHEL MEAD DOES**

* * *

><p>"I don't care!" I said loudly "I want pretzels and I want it NOW!" Dimitri expression just made me want to laugh "Look Roza. Lets be rational. Don't threaten me" he said softly "I WILL LEAVE YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV!" Dimitri quickly grabbed the pretzel bag and gave it to me<p>

"That's right, you're my little bitch for the next 6 months" I said angrily. I rubbed my belly and smirked. Dimitri looked terrified "Your going to be the death of me Rose" he said and kissed me lightly "I know" I smiled and nibbled on the pretzels. These past few months have been nice.

Adrian has been weird lately. He came over my house and I quickly grabbed a lamp and hit him. I jumped into conclusions because all he wanted was to give me and my baby something "ok Roza. I leaving for work" I nodded and kissed him and he kissed me back.

He kneeled down and kissed my belly "I love you both" he said sweetly and walked out. I sat on the couch and started watching my favorite show "Friends" god. Jennifer Anston is funny! I closed my eyes for a spilt second and I let the darkness consume me. . "RING RING RING" I quickly grabbed my phone and answered "yes" I said nicely "Hello. Are you the wife of Mr. Belikov?" I nodded even if he couldn't see me "Yes I am. How may I help you" There was a long pause "Your husband's building had a bomb. It exploded"

* * *

><p><strong>Dont worry. THERE IS A BIG SURPRISE. So this chapter will be TWICE longer then my other chapters. A way to say im sorry for the wait. It will be ready by sunday after noon.<strong>


	19. I wont let us a fall

**I want to say sorry that didnt upload for a while.**

**I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY CASH HURT OR VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I looked at Dimitri. He looked so beautiful when he slept. I looked at my growing belly. I touched it softly as I felt my little angle move. I felt a hand on my belly and looked up to see Dimitri looking at my stomach with such love. I kissed his lips.<p>

**Flash forward.**

"RING RING RING" I quickly grabbed my phone and answered "yes" I said nicely "Hello. Are you the wife of Mr. Belikov?" I nodded even if he couldn't see me "Yes I am. How may I help you" There was a long pause "Your husband's building had a bomb. It exploded"

**Flash to present time**

He kissed me back with such love "Are you guys hungry?" he said softly. I smiled and nodded "Yes, we are" he smiled and picked me up bridal style and led me to the kitchen and placed me on the counter "What do you want?" I started thinking "pancakes" he kissed my forehead "whatever you want" and got all the supplies he needed and started cooking. I started at him and smiled. He was truly a great guy

**Flash forward**

I quickly raced to the hospital. I ran to the reception "Dimitri belikov" I half yelled. The lady looked at me and nodded "keep straight then take a left" I followed her instructions and I see the doctor standing in the middle of the waiting room.

I ran up to him "Do you know anything from dimitri Belikov?" he looked at me with sympathy "He might not make it" I started to sob. I looked at him "what is the percentage?" he sighed and looked down "15 out of 100" I sobbed again. My whole world came falling down.

**Back to present time**

We sat down and started eating in comfortable silence. The pancakes were incredible "Roza. I have to go to work today" I looked at him and sighed "Why? I wanted to spend time with you today" he got up and kissed my lips

"I know. Im sorry. I promise, im going to make you chocolate cake when I get back" he said trying to bribe his way through. It worked "Ok fine. If you get me pretzels" he looked at me "but you just ate" "I don't care!" I said loudly "I want pretzels and I want it NOW!" Dimitri expression just made me want to laugh "Look Roza. Lets be rational. Don't threaten me" he said softly "I WILL LEAVE YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV!" Dimitri quickly grabbed the pretzel bag and gave it to me

"That's right, you're my little bitch for the next 6 months" I said angrily. I rubbed my belly and smirked. Dimitri looked terrified "Your going to be the death of me Rose" he said and kissed me lightly "I know" I smiled and nibbled on the pretzels.

**Flash forward**

I waited and waited. Trying to hear news that he had gotten better. That he will come home soon. Lissa, Christian and his family came. Olena sat next to me and held my hand "Its time for you to go honey" I looked at her "No. I want to be here when he wakes up" Olena looked sad "The percentage went down to 10 percent" I felt hot tears coming down my face "he will live" she sobbed "Just go home. For the baby" I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded. I walked out the hospital without looking back

**Back to present time**

These past few months have been nice.

Adrian has been weird lately. He came over my house and I quickly grabbed a lamp and hit him. I jumped into conclusions because all he wanted was to give me and my baby something "ok Roza. I leaving for work" I nodded and kissed him and he kissed me back.

He kneeled down and kissed my belly "I love you both" he said sweetly and walked out. I sat on the couch and started watching my favorite show "Friends" god. Jennifer Anston is funny! I closed my eyes for a spilt second and I let the darkness consume me

**Flash forward**

I drove home. I walked in and noticed I must have left the t.v. on. Johnny cash hurt was going on.

I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a holeThe old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt

I let the soft music consume me. I screamed and threw everything. I threw the lamp. The lamp table and I some how managed to flip over the couch. I smashed and hit everything. I kept screaming. Letting the anger consume me.

I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here

"WHY!" I yelled "WHY HIM?" I sobbed and threw the picture of us. I felt arms circle around me

"ROSE! STOP" Adrian "LEAVE ME ALONE ADRIAN" he held me tighter "Please stop" he said softly. I gave up. I went weak in his arms and cried.

**DPOV!**

**(back in time)**

I looked at my computer. God how much I wanted to be home right now. To be with my Roza. I got up and looked out the window. Suddenly I felt a big shake and smell of fire. My body went alert. I ran towards the other rooms.

My best friend Ivan ran up the me "THE PLACE WAS BOMBED!" he yelled. We were trapped. The whole 25 floor. I looked down the hall and I see fire. Roaring like a lion. I tried to stay subdue. It wasn't working. Ivan and I ran into a random room and same with my other co- workers.

All I was thinking about was getting out to be with my Roza and to see my baby be born. The smoke was strong and I laid myself to the floor. Fire enters the room and I felt myself slowly drift in and out. Before I closed my eyes. I saw a fire fighter and I knew I was ok. . .

**2 hours later**

I felt nothing. I knew I was ok. It felt like I was trapped in my own mind.

Rpov.

"Adrian. What made you change?" he looked at me as he sat down "I regret hurting you the way I did. I realized. . .no offence but it wasn't you who I loved. You're a good person. You deserve the best" I looked at me. I believed him "Hes going to be ok. Hes a strong man." Adrian said softly "He'll see his baby be born"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

**~ Eliana**


	20. Lost and Found

Adrian touched my swollen belly and smiled.

He loved our child so much and the baby isn't even born yet.

Harmony came running up the stairs and into me and Adrian's bed and hugged my belly.

Her eyes were the shades of Dimitri's and her hairs was his color.

Adrian looked at my stomach and at Harmony "Your thinking of him again"

I stared at Adrian "You need to wake up" He said again. I didn't get what he was trying to say "Wake up Rose" he said louder "WAKE UP"

I woke up with sweat covering my forehead and Adrian looking at me with worry in his eyes "You scared me Rose" I just stared at him. I couldn't believe the dream I was having. Starting a family with Adrian was never my plan " Are you ok?" I nodded and touch my belly,

Harmony moved and kicked me. She knew I was upset "Did anyone call" he looked at the ground. I already knew the answer. It's been at least 9 hours since I heard that Dimitri's building was blown up. All I do is cry and cry. I just wish someone could tell me what's going on so I don't freak out anymore.

Its been 12 hours and 24 minutes and I still haven't heard anything. I just stare at the phone waiting for a sign of miracle.

Its been 13 hours and 12 minutes and right now im slowly eating cereal. I cant let my baby starve.

Its been 14 hours and 46 minutes and the phone is ringing and me being a dumb ass I just stare at it as it rings. If I pick up the phone my whole world will change in a flash

Its been 14 hours and 48 minutes and I just heard the voicemail. They found Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! i know its short but i will make a long one tommorrow. So till next chapter you will never know if hes dead or alive!<strong>


End file.
